Brady's world
by catz95
Summary: Brady lives in a very complicated world...
1. it starts

Disclamer: I don't own the tribe. Don't we all wish we could own it?  
  
summery: Brady lives in a very complicated world...  
  
parings: light prudy near the end and some bramber and ambex thown in for good mesure ;)  
  
Rateing: pg-13 just to be safe. This story is finished but its been a wile sence I read it.. Even though I wrote it lol.  
  
A/N: In this story Brady is 6 and Baby Bray is 2. Hope you enjoy!  
  
PART 1  
  
Trudy set 6 year old Brady down at the park.  
  
"Now go have fun sweets." Said Trudy as she sat down on the bench to watch her daughter.  
  
"Thank you mommy!" Said little Brady  
  
Brady then saw a butter fly and started to play with it by chasing it around.  
  
Trudy watched as she played and started to dose off without realiseing it.Then she compleatly fell asleep.  
  
Mean wile Brady got tired of the butterfly and wandered very far off.  
  
She was walking by a dark ally way when she saw a teddy bear laying on the ground.  
  
"Wow a teddy bear!" Said the small child.  
  
She walked to the bear and picked it up.  
  
She then heard a voice.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
Brady looked up and saw a clown behind a trash can.  
  
"I have lots more toys kid. Just come closer and I'll give it to you!"  
  
Brady walked to the clown happly wanting more toys.  
  
"Thats it come closer..."Said the clown.  
  
Brady was inches from the clown when suddenly the clown wasn't nice anymore.  
  
It suddenly grabed onto her leg and started to beat her with a rusty pipe.  
  
Finaly the clown stoped and Brady lay dead.  
  
Mean wile Trudy finaly woke up to find her child missing.  
  
" Brady?" Said Trudy.  
  
She than ran the only directon Brady could of gone and found the same dark damp ally way.  
  
"Brady?" Trudy then looked down to see her dead bleeding daughter on the ground.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Screamed Trudy. She sat up breathing hard.  
  
She then ran over to brady's cot and looked at her pleasnently sleeping 6 year old.  
  
Trudy then got up and ran to Bray and Amber's room.  
  
Both when she got there, were sleeping.  
  
Trudy ran to Bray and shook him awake.  
  
"Bray! Bray please wake up!"  
  
Bray woke up and said  
  
"What is it Trudy?"  
  
"Oh Bray it was that dream again!"  
  
Bray then gave Trudy a tight hug.  
  
"Its just a dream! Brady is here safe and sound. Try to get some sleep?"Said Bray  
  
"Ok bray..."Said Trudy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: so what does everyone think? please Review. I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Disclamer: I do not own The tribe. It belongs 2 the Ray man. yes I said Ray man :p I am currently however trying to steel K.C.'s chicken hat, though... thats from you wish. BUT Ari woar it so i want it. Its MINE! MINE!!! *cough* well um i think you get the point...  
  
Cookies to:  
  
Lenora: heres the more you wanted Christy^_^ thanks for the review. nice to hear from you BTW.  
  
RubyEmerald: Thanks for the feed back. I'll try my best to imporove. I'm not the best speller in the world and I have no spell check, BUT im trying my best and looking up most of the words to make sure they are spelled right. Thanks again for the feed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Two: The nightmare begins.  
  
Trudy got only a little more sleep that night when finaly it was morning.  
  
Her and Brady sat in the calf. and ate some food. Or atleast Brady ate. Trudy was still too worryed that the dream she kept having was a horrable sighn.  
  
Bray and Amber walked into the calf. and Bray saw how sad Trudy looked.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"Lison Trudy if you want to stop that dream yours, just going to have to bring Brady to the park you keep dreaming about!" Said Bray gentaly.  
  
"But Bray I'm scared. What if that place is bad.. and im just bringing Brady to a death trap?" Asked Trudy, wimpering.  
  
" If it would help I'll come to."  
  
Trudy looked at her sweet daughter and back at Bray.  
  
"And if I don't take her?"  
  
"Then you'll probubly be stuck with that dream forever."  
  
Trudy thought for a moment then said,  
  
"Only if you go with me!"  
  
"I promise I will!"  
  
"Ok Bray.." Said Trudy finaly.  
  
"We'll go this afternoon then?"  
  
"Ok" Said Trudy, looking at Brady.  
  
~~~~*******++++++~~~~~~~*********+++++++  
  
+~~~~~  
  
That afternoon Bray went to find Trudy. "There you are Trudy!" Said Bray when he finaly found her. "Lison I have to go to a last minute meeting of the tribal leaders'.. so I can't go with you."  
  
"But!" Said Trudy  
  
"Go to the park! Face your fear!" Said Bray as he pushed her and Brady out the door.  
  
"Mommy are we still going to the park?" Asked Brady, when Trudy and her got outside.  
  
"yes dear." Said Trudy nourvisly.  
  
They walked to the park that Trudy kept dreaming about.  
  
Trudy set Brady down to let her play. She kept a very close eye on her and everything was fine untill....  
  
Suddenly a very thick fog rolled in and Trudy couldn't see Brady anymore. "Brady?"  
  
Brady ran around in the fog trying to find her mommy, when suddenly she was grabed by and shadowy figure. Brady tryed to scream but the figure put its hand on Brady's mouth.Brady tryed to bite the figures hand but that dident work. She kicked and tryed to yell but nothing was working so she gave up.The figure ran off with Brady and as quickly as the fog came it left.  
  
Trudy looked every where for Brady and there was no sighn of her anywhere."Brady!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Trudy.At that moment Salene came running. She had asked Bray where Trudy was so she could talk to her and Bray said she was at the park. Trudy lay on the ground crying.  
  
"Trudy wheres Brady?" Asked Salene.  
  
"I don't know..............."Said Trudy sobing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ A/N: Do we like? Please Review! 


End file.
